


Hunters

by Storm337



Series: Mythology AU [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Dragon!Dark, Eldritch Abomination Dark, Gen, Myth AU, Sphinx!Host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Kneel with Dragon! Dark and WilfordRequested on Tumblr by Anonymous
Series: Mythology AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587769
Kudos: 18





	Hunters

The hulking figure of scale and darkness lowered itself to the ground, curling its long limbs underneath it so it could be eye level with the blind beast that had entered its lair. The Host boldly stepped forward to greet his friend, pushing the top of his head up against the end of the dragon’s snout. He murred lowly and rubbed against the smooth scales, pulling back just enough to lick along the bridge of Dark’s nose placatingly. The dragon’s breath was hot and heavy, ruffling his mane with every sharp inhale and exhale. 

“Darkiplier is agitated. Something has happened.” 

“He escapes me, every night, every waking moment. He escapes me, and he isn’t even trying. ” 

The Host made a soft sound of solemn understanding, sitting down heavily as he listened to the pitching aura that writhed and thrashed around his companion. It tugged on his fur, pulled lightly at his mane and his bandages, trying to suck him into the void it came from. The Host went slowly, bumping heads with Dark again, feeling the dragon’s many eyes scrunch up and blink as he swept past his long cheek. He arched his back under the dragon’s chin, wings ruffling as he purred, the sound at a volume usually reserved for only his golems. 

Dark calmed, if only marginally, but the Host would take what he could get. Dark’s many limbs stretched and adjusted, allowing him a more comfortable sprawl. The very walls of the deep cave shook with his movement, heavy long body twisting and contorting itself into a shape that was unnatural, but comfortable for the beast. He laid his head at the Host’s paws, huffing lightly as the sphinx’s rough tongue swept over his brow and up his forehead. 

“The Host will search his Hindsight again,” the sphinx said between long laps, kneading his paws into the hard rock. “He will continue to search, as Darkiplier will, and one day they will find him.” 

“I will not be satisfied until I have him kneeling before me, trembling at my ire,” Dark growled, his lips curling back into a sneer filled with too many rows of sharp teeth. “I will be free, or I will consume him.” 


End file.
